


［瓷美］无题

by fanbingC



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbingC/pseuds/fanbingC
Summary: 圣诞节贺文（并不是）
Relationships: China/America
Kudos: 28





	［瓷美］无题

“……ame我觉得你这个礼物有些过分了。”  
“哦，拜托那只是一个圣诞惊喜罢了！”  
“我想那叫惊吓，USA”  
俄看着瓷手中的礼物盒，里面是一个保存非常完美的眼球。  
很完美，连视神经都精致的摆在天鹅绒的垫子上。  
“堂堂第二大经济体，能被这一个吓到？”  
美笑的恶劣，墨镜后的蓝眸是满满的恶意。  
是和USSR一样的眼色。  
瓷将盖子合上，他明白美对逝去的失败者的嘲讽和对自己的挑衅。  
我想他成功了。  
“真是一份令人难忘的礼物。”  
瓷轻笑，脸上的微笑似乎更加符合礼节。  
谁都知道，那表情才是最可怕的。  
“喜欢吗？CN，我特意为你找的。”  
“我想那是一个亚洲人，maybe……呵呵”  
瓷听懂了他的意思，但也没法的确他是不是只想在众国面前激怒自己，让自己失态。  
“为了这个您可真是煞费苦心了，USA。”  
瓷喝了一口果酒。  
“我想在宴会结束后，我也会给您一份大礼。”  
无论怎样，拿我的民众开玩笑。

找死。

“唔嗯！”  
美倒在地板上，头部与毛毯来了个亲密接触。  
如果下面不是实木地板就更好了。  
美仰头，他真是好久没看到瓷这个样子了。  
“终于暴露出你的本性了？我的绅士？”  
“是你先挑衅的，USA。”  
瓷的皮鞋踩到美的胸脯，没有用多大力，只是想保证他起不来。  
“那只是个玩笑。”  
“我不允许我的百姓变成玩笑。”  
瓷用手绢擦掉刚刚美反击时留着自己脸上的血痕。  
美吸着气，他的头有些晕，身上也很痛。  
这家伙真是在下死手啊。  
“所以那个眼球，是谁的。”  
“我不知道——唔！”  
脚下施力，美感觉有些呼吸困难。  
“不知道？不说对吧？”  
下腰，尽可能的贴近美，给他施压。  
“我想我们应该换种方式。”  
瓷没法给美造成严重的身体伤害，所以他打算换种方式。  
精神上的羞辱

美被瓷拽着领子提了起来，然后一下推倒在大理石桌面上。  
桌边撞上美的小腹，美痛苦的呻吟一声，然后头被瓷摁在桌上。  
美感觉到身后的凉意，瓷将他的裤子拽了下来。  
“你变态吗？”  
美将头扭过来，看着瓷眼中冰冷。  
“你应该有点道德感，而不是只会挑衅和惹是生非。”  
“huh？我猜我从UK那里没学过这个词汇。”

笑容恶劣

余下的酒液被浇在美头上，让金发间带上果实的甜蜜味道。可这位金发的人儿身上的淫靡味道还是盖过了果酒味。  
瓷刚刚结束了一轮，还是硬挺着的性器缓缓抽离，带出混着白浊的大量清液。  
后穴被肏的有点合不拢，衣角带起的风刺激着美的后穴不断收缩。  
美正无力的趴在桌上，身上的咬痕触目惊心。  
瓷也不是一直那么温柔的。  
“我想你还能继续。”  
手指按上穴口的软肉，无情的撑开，能清楚看见不断收缩的嫣红穴肉。  
“或者说你非常期待再来很多次。”

美被翻面，正对着瓷。他偏开头不让瓷看见自己湿漉漉的眼睛和被自己咬破的唇。  
瓷捏住美的下巴与之接吻，下手对准后便狠狠挺入，听着美从唇齿间泄出变调的呻吟。  
疲软的性器被快速抽插带来的快感逼的站起，可怜兮兮的吐出清液。  
“真是淫荡。”  
美听见瓷压低了嗓音。  
“明明是在被人侵犯下面还吸的那么起劲。”  
“世界第一就是这幅样子？”  
美偏头，直视着瓷闪闪发光的金瞳。  
“那么世界第二就是这幅样子？生气后就来肏自己的对手？”  
“真是不错。”  
“都是一样的，CN。”

欲望，利益，金钱

都是一样的

瓷将性器深埋进软肉中，将白浊深射入那处温暖。

都是一样的。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢留个kudo吧w


End file.
